There are many systems and devices available for detecting a wide variety of analytes in various media. Many of the prior systems and devices are, however, relatively expensive and require a trained technician to perform the test. A need has been recognized in the art for biosensor systems that are easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of reliable and sensitive detection of analytes. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,922,550; 6,060,256; and 6,221,579 B1.
Various advances have been made in the industry for producing biosensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,131 to Kumar, et al., describes a device that includes a polymer substrate having a metal coating. An analyte specific receptor layer is stamped onto the coated substrate. A diffraction pattern is generated when an analyte binds to the device. A visualization device, such as a spectrometer, is then used to determine the presence of the diffraction pattern. A drawback to this type of device is, however, the fact that the diffraction pattern is not discernible by the naked eye and, thus, a complex visualization device is needed to view the diffraction pattern. Also, the device is generally not able to detect smaller analytes that do not produce a noticeable diffraction pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,830 to Bogart, et al., describes a device that includes a substrate which has an optically active surface exhibiting a first color in response to light impinging thereon. This first color is defined as a spectral distribution of the emanating light. The substrate also exhibits a second color which is different from the first color. The second color is exhibited in response to the same light when the analyte is present on the surface. The change from one color to another can be measured either by use of an instrument, or by the naked eye. A drawback with the device is, however, the relatively high cost of the device and problems associated with controlling the various layers that are placed on the wafer substrate.
Contact printing techniques have been explored for producing biosensors having a self-assembling monolayer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,550 describes a biosensor having a metalized film upon which is printed (contact printed) a specific predetermined pattern of an analyte-specific receptor. The receptor materials are bound to the self-assembling monolayer and are specific for a particular analyte or class of analytes. Attachment of a target analyte that is capable of scattering light to select areas of the metalized plastic film upon which the receptor is printed causes diffraction of transmitted and/or reflected light occurs via the physical dimensions and defined placement of the analyte. A diffraction image is produced which can be easily seen with the eye or, optionally, with a sensing device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,256 describes a similar device having a metalized film upon which is printed a specific predetermined pattern of analyte-specific receptor. The '256 patent is not limited to self-assembling monolayers, but teaches that any receptor which can be chemically coupled to a surface can be used. The invention of the '256 patent uses methods of contact printing of patterned monolayers utilizing derivatives of binders for microorganisms. One example of such a derivative is a thiol. The desired binding agents can be thiolated antibodies or antibody fragments, proteins, nucleic acids, sugars, carbohydrates, or any other functionality capable of binding an analyte. The derivatives are chemically bonded to metal surfaces such as metalized polymer films, for example via a thiol.
A potential issue of the contact printing techniques described above for producing diffraction-based biosensors is the possibility of contamination from the print (i.e., stamp) surface during the printing process. Also, there is the possibility of uneven application or inking of the substances due to pressure and contact variations inherent in the process, as well as surface energy variations.
The present invention relates to a biosensor system that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, is capable of reliable and sensitive detection of analytes, and avoids possible drawbacks of conventional microcontact printing techniques.